Historia de Amor
by lala99
Summary: El inicio de la historia romántica entre Jackson Storm y Cruz Ramirez Jackson Storm/Cruz Ramirez


**64 días para Cars 3**

 **Florida Speedway Internacional**

 **Jackson gruño como fiera al ver como Lightning era alabado por todos, como sostenía el trofeo que debió ser suyo, el rubio ya era parte del pasado pero no ahí seguía fastidiándolo, regodeándose, él era Storm más fuerte, más veloz, más joven- yo debí ganar las 500 millas de Florida, no ese anciano- maldito McQueen**

 **-también quedaste en ridículo por McQueen- el corredor se giró encontrándose a Natalie- y a ti como te humillo McQueen- pregunto molesto- no incluí la determinación y el deseo de ganar dentro de las estadísticas, pero supongo que aún me falta aprender- murmuro la chica alejándose**

 **-debió ser mío el triunfo…**

 **Cruz sonrio y bajo del podio- creo que lo hice bien- Cruz puedes venir un momento- la rubia se giró viendo que Tex la llamaba- señor Dinoco- saludo de forma amable- vi tu trabajo con McQueen y también me entere que te gustaría ser corredora- los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, con que a eso se refería- si señor- el hombre sonrio- te gustaría ser la nueva cara de Dinoco- Cruz amplio su sonrisa y dejo salir un grito chillón abrazando al hombre- SI- Tex sonrio- entonces mañana ven a mi oficina para discutir todo y que empieces a entrenar para la siguiente temporada de la copa Pistón- Gracias señor…**

 **Cruz abrazo a Lightning- muchas gracias- el rubio negó con la cabeza- yo no hice nada, fue por ti misma- igualmente gracias- solo deseo que seas feliz- ambos se abrazaron y Cruz fue a prepararse mientras Lightning miraba el atardecer de ese hotel de Florida**

 **Jackson fue invitado a una carrera en Radiador Springs y aunque aún estaba enojado decidió ir, la verdad no le sorprendió ver a Cruz allí aunque sí que llevara el uniforme de Dinoco- hola Storm- le sonrio la rubia pero el otro la ignoro- que maleducado**

 **Jackson llego al café de Flo y vio ahí a sus amigos, todos se pusieron a hablar, hasta que Cruz molesta dijo- que genial encontrarnos aquí- el hombre viendo a su patrocinador prefirió quedarse callado**

 **Flo llego con una pequeña la hija de Lightning- podrías cuidar a Emma, Cruz unos minutos- la #51 asintió- hola pequeña- la niña sonrio- hola Cruz- Jackson la miro- quien eres- la pequeña miro al chico- Emma, mi papi es Lightning- sonrio la niña de 7 años y Jackson iba a decir algo mas pero en ese momento llego Francesco y les arrebato a la niña- que diablos quieren con mi hija- amenazo el castaño, Cruz se sintió intimidada ante el hombre de 1.90 y Jackson trago saliva, él se consideraba rudo pero frente a Francesco se sentía patético- papa ella es la entrenadora de papi- Francesco se relajó pero no disminuyo la fuerza del agarre- son conocidos de papi**

 **Cruz se sentía intimidada y pedía a alguna deidad pagana que viniera alguien en su ayuda, y parece que la escucharon pues Lightning entro y Emma extendió sus brazos hacia el corredor quien la cargo y la beso en las mejillas, Jackson se quedó de piedra mirando la escena y Cruz sonrio- como estas princesa hermosa- el rubio hablo con ternura y luego miro a su marido- hola cariño- Francesco aún estaba serio pero se relajó al sentir en sus brazos el bello cuerpo de su enamorado- Il mío amore- el italiano lo atrajo hacia si…**

 **Jackson y Cruz miraban el paisaje- serás corredora- pregunto Storm- si- respondió la chica, ambos miraban el atardecer y observaron a lo lejos a Francesco y a Lightning abrazándose mientras el castaño le daba vueltas al rubio y se veían felices- desearía tener un amor así- el hombre asintió- se ven una pareja estable- en realidad van a cumplir como 12 años de casados- 12- pregunto Storm- sí, no es maravilloso**

 **Pero justo en ese momento como una broma cruel del destino, Lightning cayo desmayado afortunadamente Francesco lo consiguió coger antes de que se lastimara y tomándolo en brazos se lo llevo hacia el pueblo**

 **Al llegar Cruz y Jackson se encontraron con una escena que los dejo sin habla, allí estaba Francesco histérico golpeando la pared, mientras la pequeña Emma lloraba mientras Sally y Flo trataban de calmarla**

 **-que ocurrió- pregunto la chica**

 **-Lightning tuvo un intento de aborto- respondió Mate que recién había salido- estará bien pero necesita reposo -otra vez- grito Francesco entre dientes- porque otra vez- Cruz lo miro- que le pasa- McQueen tuvo un aborto hace años antes de tener a Emma- Francesco siguió golpeando la pared- fue hace 10 años…**

 **-es muy triste no lo crees- pregunto Cruz mirando a Jackson- no, tal vez es justicia divina, el no debió ganar las 500 millas de Florida y por eso…- Cruz no lo dejo terminar pues le propino una bofetada- eres un maldito egoísta, y yo pensando que eras lindo- la chica salió corriendo dejando a Jackson confundido y molesto- maldito anciano…**

 **Jackson estaba a punto de subirse al auto cuando vio a lo lejos a Lightning sonriendo mientras sostenía su abultado vientre- es una niña- escucho decir al campeón- nacerá en 3 meses- y junto a McQueen estaba Cruz sonriendo feliz lo que hizo que la sangre de Storm hirviera…**

 **Jackson suspiro, tal vez su madre tenía razón debía controlarse porque por su idiotez perdió a Cruz, la chica que le había robado el corazón**

 **-soy un idiota**

 **-jamás es tarde para encontrar el amor- Jackson se giro encontrándose a Lightning- Cruz te quiere pero no quiere que seas…**

 **-idiota, lo sé- gruño Storm mirando a la novata**

 **-solo vine a ayudarte pero si vas a estar así, mejor me voy- dijo Lightning**

 **-no, espera necesito tu ayuda- dijo Jackson**

 **-solo tienes que ser más amable- dijo Francesco quien estaba detrás de su esposo- y no insultar al amor de Francesco- gruño el italiano amenazando al otro mientras se llevaba al rubio embarazado- suerte Jack**

 **Jackson suspiro frustrado, había intentado todo pero nada servía- porque no le hablas con ella, sobre un tema neutral- miro y ahí estaba Vittoria Bernoulli-McQueen de 12 años- Cruz quiere a alguien especial y tú la quieres a ella**

 **-como sabes tanto- pregunto el corredor a la niña**

 **-importa acaso- y respondió como Lightning lo que causo la risa de Storm- ahora ve y no lastimes a mi hermana mayor**

 **-está bien te daré una oportunidad, mi nombre es Cruz**

 **-Jackson- ambos sonrieron y se dispusieron a caminar por la playa**

 **Continuara…**


End file.
